


Would You Do It for Love?

by toonamifan666



Series: Altered State(s) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Other, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: "Would you do it for love?" A short, alternate take on the events of Volume 3.





	Would You Do It for Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a prompt form Witterprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> For a bit of background information, this kind of takes place in the same universe as my other story, "Pursuit of Chaos", but as a possible conclusion/bad end for that world. I hope you enjoy.

Cinder smirked and asked, “Would you do it for love?”

“What?”

With her smirk not falling she slowly turned to face Pyrrha. Facing the kneeling woman she once more asked, “I said, would you do it for love?”

"I'm afraid I still don't understand."

Cinder chuckled. "It's quite simple. You love the Arc boy. If you do not comply with me then he shall end up dead. So I am asking you, will your love for him allow you to do as I say? Will you do what it takes to keep him alive or will you allow him to die by your folly?"

Pyrrha stood silent with a contemplative look upon her face. After a few short seconds she asked, "If I do this, whatever it is you want, you will leave Jaune alone?"

"Yes."

With a reluctant sigh Pyrrha responded, "Then I will do it. What do you want me to do?"

"It concerns what Ozpin and his group have revealed to you."

\--------------------------------

With Pyrrha's help Cinder was able to fully acquire the powers of the Fall Maiden with little resistance. Full of power, Cinder, along with the Grimm and her allies, brought the kingdom of Vale to ruin and rubble. Try as they might, the combined forces of the Hunters attending the Vytal Festival and General Ironwood's army could not stand against the vicious onslaught that tore through them. Most were slaughtered and those that survived were taken prisoner. Cinder and her group were allowed to take personal prisoners to do with as they pleased. The remaining members of Team RWBY, having survived, were chosen and divided.

For her part in their victory, Pyrrha was offered a place amongst Salem's ranks. Accepting the offer she to was allowed a personal prisoner for which she chose Jaune. After learning of her part in the fall of Vale and all of it death and destruction, Jaune could never look at Pyrrha the same again. He became withdrawn even from his surviving friends whom resided with them at Salem's fortress. With his refusal of her affections and scathing comments, Pyrrha came to be a more uncaring individual, more willing to harm others except for those she still counted as friends.

The rest of Remnant was soon to follow. Within a few years time, the entire planet was under the rule of Salem.


End file.
